


grades²

by MarySueAtYourService



Series: I don't think that I'll forget [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Grades, Open to Interpretation, Random & Short, Short, Songfic, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Akko decides to ask the best student in the class for help. Diana stares a bit.Toumei Answer AU
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: I don't think that I'll forget [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	grades²

**Author's Note:**

> yay part 2?
> 
> one big songfic I swear (meaning when I'm done with the series—)
> 
> bold and italicized words are basically song lyrics but also spoken/act upon
> 
> italicized words are song lyrics but may be also describing the scene.

_if you wanted to know my grades,_

Akko looks down at her expectantly, holding what Diana assumes is her exam grades. The paper is full of wrinkles and stains of ink, and just from that Diana can figure out Akko dozed off during the exam and tried to finish up quickly at the end.

"Uhm—", the other girl starts nervously, "I heard you're the top of the class...?", and she scratches her cheek in embarrassment.

_i guess i'd say,_

_**"The same."**_ , Diana answers with bored eyes still looking at her own arms.

 _ **"I don't know why they make these tests so very easy."**_ She trails off at the end, and Akko seems to be annoyed at how uninterested she looks like. Everyone usually works hard to get good results, after all.

To Diana, this is odd, though. For herself who has been named a genius (even by her cousins, though begrudgingly), things like these are pointless and worthless.

Akko seems as if something just clicked for her, so she calms down, stays in thought for a bit, and then turns back at her.

_while you smiled at me timidly,_

The other girl smiles shyly and timidly, nodding to her like she understands and she's sorry for looking annoyed. Diana can't really tell, though, because emotions aren't something she's good at and Akko is a mystery to anyone.

Always so cheerful and happy, looking as if nothing could bring her down. Most people envy her optimism, yet wonder how she does it.

_you sat right next to me._

Akko's seat certainly wasn't there, but the teachers didn't seem to mind whatever the students did, so she guesses it's okay. She invites herself to sit right next to Diana, finding the desk there empty.

For as long as it lasted, Diana enjoyed it a little bit, the fact that nobody was there to bother her. The sun also wasn't blocked as well, so she thinks that maybe she was happy about it.

It's too late now to realize such things, though.

_keeping a grin all while you held closely such a bad grade._

She puts down her exam on Diana's desk, and the Cavendish glances at it for a bit. The red marks there definitely catch her eye.

Akko still grins, and Diana thinks that it's so beautiful and nice and warm and _comforting_ , _accepting_ , that she stops for a moment and just stares. The sunlight reflecting in Akko's eyes looks so dazzling and pretty.

But after a while, she snaps back to reality after getting lost in a daze. Diana quickly averts her eyes to the paper, puzzled about how someone could get such grades.

She sighs, this is going to be a difficult case to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1AM and barely escaped my father.
> 
> b e g l a d


End file.
